


The Long Road to Hell

by Omagatoki



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omagatoki/pseuds/Omagatoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yohji and Aya have a little late night tryst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Road to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own project Weiß nor do I make any money from the writing of this piece of fiction.
> 
> I did this short little one shot during my senior year in High school. So in the spirit of things lately I decided to go back and rework some of it. I feel it is a little better now as my writing has matured quite a bit. I have left much of the original content as it was however. Just a little bit of Yohji/Aya with quite a bit of angst thrown in for good measure. There is sex but it's not overly graphic.

The blonde man’s room was cool and dark; it was well past the hour of one when Aya crept into that domain. He didn't want the others to know, he feared it would affect their ability to work together. In fact if there was any way at all that Yohji didn't have to know either life would be just perfect. What about Yohji though? What was he thinking when he held the red head in his arms? Or did he even bother to think about it at all? 

Yohji gave a sly, knowing smile as Aya shut the door quietly behind him. A cigarette hung loosely between his lips as dark eyes lazily took in the figure of his assassin companion. Smoke was mixing and curling with the musky incense in the air. The smell of rain from earlier combined with those scents to create an atmosphere that was all together intoxicating. It truly was the lion's den.

Aya kept his eyes cast down and his hands at his sides. He now understood that crossing that threshold left him with very little control. At first he had convinced himself it was only a form of release. That he’d never get addicted to Yohji’s scent, the feel of him, the sex between his legs. Now it was happening several times a week and Aya felt a little more than ashamed of himself. More and more like an addict coming for his fix. He told himself...it didn't matter. He needed it. He needed it so badly and Yohji let him lose control. Yohji made everything go away and he made Aya feel like he could finally breathe again. It was worth it, worth it for that moment when nothing else mattered.

Slowly Yohji rose from the bed, the only light coming from a partially open window cast a silvery glow across hardened muscles. Predatory senses kicking in he crushed the cigarette out in a tray full of the ashes from previous endeavors. The ashes like so many of those lives they had crushed out. It was all in the name of justice; all in the hope of protecting those who were innocent. It didn't matter; they were going to Hell anyway. No matter how you cut it they were still killers. Would they meet their prey in that black oblivion that awaited them?

Aya was so wrapped up in his thoughts he failed to notice Yohji had moved behind him and was placing his arms about his waist. He shuddered at the sudden human contact, tensing as the blonde pulled him closer. It was so unlike him to be caught off guard and yet so typical of his responses when he was in this room. It was weak and Aya hated himself for it but maybe it was an appropriate reaction to your sanity slipping through your fingers like water? The red head didn't know.

A breathy sigh escaped Aya’s slightly pink lips as Yohji pressed his own to an exposed ear lobe. Whispering sweet nothings that were so low and unimportant Aya didn't bother to listen to them. They were always the same anyway, hollow words. He leaned full against Yohji and finally the tension melted from him a little. Aya could feel Yohji’s passion low against his backside and his eyes half closed in the drunkenness of heated desire. The edge was coming up very fast; the point of no return when he had no hope of walking away anymore. 

The blonde liked mirrors and Aya could never figure out why. He could be a little vain, but mirrors reflected the soul and Aya knew from Yohji’s own lips that he did not like what he saw looking back at him. Still, dark rimmed eyes caught a glimpse of reflection from a large silver mirror on the wall. Aya's world spun as Yohji landed softly with him on the bed, its sheets cool and slick beneath them. 

Soon Aya’s shirt was being slipped from his body and Yohji’s lips were tracing long velvet kisses up his chest. Aya let out a little whisper of breath as the other nipped a slightly hardened nipple. Lean fingers found their way down to sun kissed shoulders. He found it hard not to writhe under the other's touch, it being the only positive physical contact he ever allowed himself. 

It had begun and there was no turning back now. They were on their way down a spiral of carnal sin. Aya’s slender hands soon traced their way along Yohji’s scalp, tangling in the long honey brown hair. Yohji’s skillful hands removed the rest of Aya’s clothes. They were going to Hell anyway so what did it matter, these physical pleasures? Yohji tore at his own shirt swiftly tossing it to the floor along with the quickly growing pile of garments.

Aya’s black rimmed plum eyes gazed up at Yohji as he wiggled out of his draw string sleep pants. In fact he only half registered that Yohji was straddling his naked white body. Hard lengths brushed against each other sending a red heat to Aya's cheeks. Yohji's body felt like silk pressed against him and the red head moaned deeply as a pair of soft lips covered his own. Yohji practically devoured Aya, slipping his tongue into a willing mouth. He was feeling and tasting the warmth that only Aya shared with him. It was like taking a bite of the forbidden fruit.

A few moments went by before Yohji broke the kiss. The blonde assassin sat on his knees pulling on Aya's hips so his rear was propped up on his lap. He reached over to the night stand to grab the tube of lubricant out to the drawer and a condom. These, he thought absently were something he'd never be caught dead without.

Aya leaned back on his elbows, eyes heavy lidded watching as Yohji coated his cock. The slow pumping motion was memorizing giving Yohji just enough time to slide a slick finger into Aya catching him off guard and making him yelp in surprise. Yohji only smiled as Aya quickly settled in and began rocking slowly against his finger. It didn't take long for the red head to relax under that experienced touch. 

Yohji always started out gentle but as the passions grew he became rougher. It was as though he too could let himself go a little and not worry like he did with his women. Without warning he pulled Aya’s whole body up and onto him. Abyssinian bit his lip practically splitting the flesh as he sank down on Yohji’s slick member.

Taking both of them back down onto the sheets Yohji began to pump in long smooth strokes. Aya knew why Yohji was so popular with the ladies. Not only was he charming as the Devil he was to say, at the very least very well endowed. It always hurt, but it was the good soul searing kind of hurt. The pain that lasted long after the fact and that's what the red head liked.

Aya shut his eyes and threw his head back focusing on the rhythm that enveloped the both of them. His partner was biting now and leaving marks but always low enough so he could cover them. At least he respected that much, Aya's never ending need for privacy. He couldn't complain though. If it made Yohji feel better to mark his territory Aya wouldn't refuse him. Besides in a way Aya felt as though it bought Yohji's silence. If he could claim him and make it show physically then he'd be less likely to open his mouth about it.

He had his own way of marking the other besides and as they both dived into that ultra violet pool of ecstasy Aya left long scratches up tanned flesh. Yohji shuddered and let out a low cry as he released into Aya. That feeling of bright pain sent him over the edge. This in turn sent Aya into the dark abyss of his own orgasm.

They lay in the dark, two assassins side by side their passions cooling as sleep tugged at weary minds. It was only a moment though before Aya rose. Deft hands knowingly pulled crumpled fabric from the floor. He padded quietly to the door slipping his shirt on as he went. Yohji was already asleep and he could hear him lightly breathing. It didn't matter, he told himself. He slipped out and quietly shut the door. After all they were all going to Hell anyway.


End file.
